Metallica
right|300px algemeen Metallica is een Amerikaanse trash-metal band, in 1980 opgericht door Lars Ulrich, hij plaatste een advertentie in het blad Recycler omdat hij een metalband wilde oprichten. James Hetfield reageerde op de avertentie, en in de zomer van 1981 werd de basis voor Metallica gelegd. De 1ste show was op 14 Maart 1982 in Anaheim met als bezetting Lars Ulrich (drums), James Hetfield (zang, gitaar), Ron McGovney (basgitaar) en Dave Mustaine (gitaar). In November 1982 werd Ron McGovney vervangen door meesterbasgitarist Cliff Burton en op 1 April 1983 trad Kirk Hammett toe tot de band nadat Dave Mustaine uit de groep was gezet. In Maart 1986 trad Metallica op in het voorprogramma van de Amerikaanse tournee van Ozzy Osbourne. Dit was tevens de laatste keer dat Metallica het voorprogramma was. Op 27 September 1986 overleed Cliff Burton bij een noodlottig ongeluk met een tourbus in Zweden vlakbij het stadje Ljunby. In Oktober 1986 werd Cliff Burton opgevolgd door Jason Newsted. In 2001 verlaat Jason Newsted de band na een conflict met James Hetfield die al lang sluimerde over de nevenactiviteiten van een band die Jason Newsted had opgericht (Echo Brain). In 2003 speelt producent Bob Rock de basgitaar tijdens de opnames en in 2003 treed Robert Trujillo toe tot de band, die eerder speelde bij Ozzy Osbourne en Black Label Society. onderscheidingen voor deze band *In 2009 werd Metallica opgenomen in het Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame. leden van deze band *zang, gitaar, slaggitaar **''James Hetfield'' (1980-heden) *gitaar **''Dave Mustaine'' (1980-1983) **''Kirk Hammett'' (1983-heden) *drums **''Lars Ulrich'' (1980-heden) *basgitaar **''Ron McGovney'' (1980-1982) **''Cliff Burton'' (1982-1986 †) **''Jason Newsted'' (1986-2001) **''Bob Rock'' (2003) tijdelijk tijdens tour **''Robert Trujillo'' (2003-heden) albums van deze band * studioalbums # Kill 'em all (1983) # Ride the lightning (1984) # Master of puppets (1986) # And justice for all (1988) # Metallica The Black album (1991) # Load (1996) # REload (1997) # Garage Inc. (1998) coveralbum # St. Anger (2003) # Death Magnetic (2008) # Lulu (2011) met Lou Reed # Beyond Magnetic (2012) # Hardwired... to Self-Destruct (2016) 3CD * live en verzamel albums # The good, the bad and the live (1990) live # Open Graves (1991) live # Live shit: Binge & purge (1993) live # Bay area trashers (1998) live # Bay area trashers DVD (1998) DVD live # S&M (1999) live met "San Francisco Symphony Orchestra" # S&M DVD (1999) DVD live met "San Francisco Symphony Orchestra" # Some kind of monster (2004) 2 DVD # Some kind of monster (2004) CD live # The videos 1989-2004 (2006) DVD # Korea 2006 (2006) DVD # Death Magnetic - Demo Magnetic (2008) album met demo opnames) # The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria (2010) 2DVD # Quebec Magnetic (2012) DVD # Reflections (2012) DVD # Metallica The Halcyon days (2012) DVD # Through the never (2013) CD + DVD # Spooky Satan (onbekend) bootleg # Metallica LIVE (onbekend) DVD # Metallica Seek and destroy (onbekend) CD en DVD singles van deze band # Garage Days (1987) # Enter Sandman (1991) # The Unforgiven (1991), (1998) # Nothing Else Matters (1992), (1999) # Sad But True (1992), (1993) # Wherever I May Roam (1992) # One (1994) # Until It Sleeps (1996) # Hero Of The Day (1996) # Mama Said (1996) # The Memory Remains (1997) # Turn The Page (1998) # Whiskey In The Jar (1999) # No Leaf Clover (2000) # I Disappear (2000) # St. Anger (2003) # Frantic (2003) # The Unnamed Feeling (2004) # My Apocalypse (2008) # The Day That Never Comes (2008) # All Nightmare Long (2008) # Broken, Beat & Scarred (2009) albumgallerij optredens tijdens festivals * Download 2003 | 2004 | 2006 | 2012 * Orion 2013 * Pinkpop 2008 | 2014 * Rock Am Ring 2003 | 2006 | 2008 | 2012 | 2014 * Rock In Rio 2011 |2012 |2015 * Rock Werchter 1993 | 1999 | 2003 | 2004 | 2007 | 2009 | 2014 * Woodstock 1999 gallerij Bestand:Metallica - Rock In Rio 2011 Full Show webpagina * Metallica homepage . Categorie:Download Categorie:Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Categorie:Pinkpop Categorie:Rock Am Ring Categorie:Rock In Rio Categorie:Rock Werchter Categorie:Woodstock